The research project is directed toward the resolution of individual polypeptide within the population of rapidly transported axonal proteins. The analytical methods include both single- and two-dimensional isoelectric focusing and polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis. A variety of amino acid and carbohydrate precursors will be used to label the population of proteins which are rapidly transported from nerve cell bodies toward the nerve terminal within the axon. Peaks of electrophoretically defined axonal polypeptide will be selected for extensive purification, characterization and antibody production. It is anticipated that by characterizing the appropriate axonal proteins a better understanding of the contribution of these proteins to nerve cell function will be obtained in the normally functioning axon and as a result, provide a more rigorous framework for the evaluation of the contribution of axonal proteins to abnormal neuronal function.